<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giggles’ Birthday by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698879">Giggles’ Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Cute, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male &amp; Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All sorts of cute, sweet and funny things happen at Giggles' birthday party, not only to the cute chipmunk but to her friends as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giggles’ Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived - and a particularly joyful one for Giggles. Today was her birthday, and she was having a party at her house. Some of her friends, such as Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Flaky, Sniffles, Nutty and Lumpy, were attending the party, alongside Giggles herself and her mother.</p><p>It went without saying that all sorts of amusing things happened on Giggles’ birthday.</p><p>Giggles had finished chatting with Nutty, who hadn’t told her much other than his general love for sweets and candy. That was when the two of them heard what sounded like a sneeze.</p><p>“HaaaAAAAH-- CHOO!!!”</p><p>“Oh!” Giggles’ eyes widened in surprise. She looked back over at Nutty and held up her forefinger. “Would you excuse me, Nutty?”</p><p>“Sure! Hehehe!” Nutty replied with a giggle. Was he being his usual silly self, or did he find the sound of the sneeze amusing? Giggles couldn’t tell.</p><p>Either way, Giggles turned her head this way and that, trying to find who had let out the sneeze. Finally she saw Lumpy, who was rubbing his nose with his forefinger. She walked up to him.</p><p>“Hey, Lumpy?” Giggles started. “Bless you.”</p><p>Lumpy looked at her with a smile, forefinger under nose. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Giggles asked, and Lumpy nodded.</p><p>“You could say that a certain someone made me sneeze,” said Lumpy with a sniffle.</p><p>“That would be me,” Sniffles added. He was holding a container filled with a black substance in one hand.</p><p>“Oh.” Giggles gave a cute giggle.</p><p>“I’ve just used one of my sneezing powders on Lumpy’s nose,” Sniffles explained. “It’s made with pollen, dust, feather fluff, Sneezite... and a good amount of pepper.”</p><p>“Aaaah-choo!” Lumpy sneezed again, and then rubbed his nose some more with his forefinger. “I‘m not sure which one of those is making me sneeze, but it’s making me sneeze... Haaah-tchoooo!!”</p><p>Sniffles and Giggles giggled in response; not only because of how cute Lumpy’s sneezes were, but because it wasn’t surprising that the powder was working so well on him.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. And bless you,” said Giggles. Lumpy sniffled as he continued to rub his nose.</p><p>“So, Giggles,” said Sniffles, “since it’s your birthday, how would you like to try some of this sneezing powder?”</p><p>Giggles thought for a moment about this.</p><p>“I suppose a few sneezes couldn’t hurt,” she said. “Although I hope it doesn’t make me sneeze too hard or loud...”</p><p>“You mean, like me?” Lumpy asked. Giggles blushed with another giggle.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Giggles; I’ll try not to use too much of this on you,” Sniffles reassured her.</p><p>Giggles nodded in understanding. Sniffles held the shaker of sneezing powder over her nose, then shook a single puff of the black powder into it.</p><p>Giggles’ reaction was almost instant - her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Her nose began to twitch, and her nostrils flared up slightly. Lowering her eyelids, the chipmunk began to inhale. She was about to sneeze.</p><p>“Aaaah... Haaaaah...”</p><p>“Oh, here it comes!” Sniffles said in excitement.</p><p>Lumpy looked on in anticipation, holding his hand close to his mouth. He was also a bit excited to hear Giggles’ oncoming sneeze, but he was also hoping it wouldn’t have mucus... If there was one thing he didn’t want to see, it was Giggles releasing a messy sneeze.</p><p>“Hiyeee... HaaaaaAAAH...” Giggles tilted her neck further and further back, until she couldn’t move it back any further. One final inhale later, she exploded.</p><p>“AAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!”</p><p>Giggles shot her neck forwards as she released her sneeze. A good amount of spray was released from her mouth, but there was no visible mucus in sight, although it did catch everyone else off-guard.</p><p>Then, Giggles was about to rub her nose, but the urge to sneeze returned to her nose before she could. She couldn’t help but release, and fired a few more loud but cute sneezes.</p><p>“HAAAAAH-CHEWWWW!!! AHHHHH-TCHUUUUUU!!! CHYUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!! Haaaah... AAAAAHHHHH-CHYEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!”</p><p>Luckily, none of these sneezes were messy, either. That being said, they were quite forceful and a bit painful to release. Giggles sulked as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.</p><p>“Gesundheit!” said Sniffles, surprised that Giggles had sneezed as much as she had.</p><p>“Yeah, Gesundheit,” Lumpy said in agreement, even though he wasn’t sure he was saying it right.</p><p>“Yeah! Bless you!” Petunia, Flaky and Nutty replied.</p><p>“Bless you, Giggles,” Cuddles and Toothy said.</p><p>Giggles smiled, blushing as she continued to rub her nose. “Thank you...”</p><p>Her mother walked up to her, pulled out a clean handkerchief from her pocket, and handed it to Giggles.</p><p>“Bless you, darling.”</p><p>Giggles took the handkerchief and blew her nose into it, rather quietly. She then wiped her nose, moving the soft cloth here and there.</p><p>“Thank you, Mom,” Giggles replied with a sniffle.</p><p>“Are you alright, sweetie?” Mom sounded a bit concerned.</p><p>“Sorry, Mrs. Chipmunk,” Sniffles apologized. “I just used some of my sneezing powder on her. As you could probably tell, it really did a number on her nose...”</p><p>Giggles nodded, then sneezed again. She made sure to cover her nose with the handkerchief she was holding, however.</p><p>“Nnntchyeww!”</p><p>This sneeze was a lot smaller than all of the other ones she’d released, but it was no less adorable. Giggles could hear all of her friends and her mom giggling as she wiped her nose again.</p><p>“Oh, Giggles, that was so cute!” Flaky said. “Bless you!”</p><p>Giggles kept her smile, still wiping her nose. “Thank you, Flaky...”</p><p>“I have to admit, those sneezing powders Sniffles makes sure are something,” Giggles’ mother said.</p><p>“They sure are,” Lumpy said in agreement. “They’ll make just about anyone sneeze.”</p><p>Mom giggled in response, and then gave Giggles a light kiss on the forehead. Then she walked away from her for the moment. As she did so, an idea occurred to Lumpy.</p><p>“Hey, Giggles? I have a question.”</p><p>Giggles gave a light sniffle, feeling better, then folded up her handkerchief and placed it in her pocket.</p><p>“What is it, Lumpy?” she asked.</p><p>“Are you ticklish?” Lumpy then asked.</p><p>Giggles’ eyes widened, and then she blushed as she looked away. Lumpy smiled as he raised both of his hands for her to see. Then he placed them on Giggles’ body; one hand on her belly, the other hand on one of her sides. He began to move his fingers around, causing her to laugh.</p><p>"Hahaha, hahahahahahaha!"</p><p>Seeing her daughter being tickled by Lumpy made Mrs. Chipmunk smile. Her laughter sounded adorable, too.</p><p>”Hahahaha, Lumpyhyhyhy!!” Giggles said through her cute giggles.</p><p>”Yeah?” Lumpy asked, moving the tip of his forefinger up and down one of Giggles’ sides.</p><p>”It... Hahahahaha!! It tickles!! Ahahahaha, hehehehehehehehe!!”</p><p>”I know,” Lumpy replied with what looked like a cat smile.</p><p>A few minutes went by, and Lumpy decided to give Giggles a break. The cute chipmunk stood where she was, holding her sides as she blushed cutely.</p><p>”Oh, Lumpy, did you have to?” Giggles asked.</p><p>”Well, it’s not like I could help it...” Lumpy admitted.</p><p>But Giggles just smiled and brought both of her hands up for him to see. She moved them over to his tummy and moved her fingers about, which made him laugh.</p><p>”Hahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha!”</p><p>Lumpy’s laughter caused Giggles to giggle as well. But she stopped tickling him before even ten seconds had gone by - not because she wanted to give him a break, but because she’d gotten an idea of her own.</p><p>”Hey, guys? Why don’t we have a tickle fight or a sneezing party after we’re done having cake?” Giggles asked.</p><p>Her friends all replied with a few comments of agreement, although her mother stayed quiet until the chatter had died down.</p><p>”Well, I suppose it would be alright,” said Mom. “Although I’d rather you do it after all the presents have been opened, too.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding. Giggles had been looking forward to opening all of those gifts that everyone had brought her, anyway.</p><p>A few minutes went by, and soon it was time to enjoy the birthday cake. Giggles made her wish, but didn’t tell anyone what it was. Then the cake was cut, and everyone had a slice. It was clear that all of the Tree Friends enjoyed it, although Giggles and Nutty looked particularly satisfied.</p><p>”This is the most awesome cake I’ve ever had!” Nutty said, jittering and giggling adorably.</p><p>”He’s right, this is delicious!” Giggles said in agreement.</p><p>”Did you buy this from a bakery or something, Mrs. Chipmunk?” Cuddles wanted to know.</p><p>”Actually, I didn’t. I baked it myself - although I had to wait until Giggles wasn’t watching before I could,” Giggles’ mom said.</p><p>Everyone chuckled at her response. Soon they had finished eating, so they returned to the party. Giggles’ mother and friends could tell that she was looking forward to seeing what her gifts were.</p><p>Giggles made her way over to her pile of presents, and then thought for a moment about which one to open first. Finally she made her decision and pulled out Cuddles' gift, which was a yellow box wrapped in a pink ribbon. She pulled the ribbon off, and then removed the lid before she reached her hand inside. When she saw what she pulled out, she gasped in surprise.</p><p>It was a Harvey Street Kids playset, consisting of little figurines of Audrey, Dot and Lotta, as well as a small model of their trailer.</p><p>"Wow! A Harvey Street Kids playset?" Giggles asked. "Thank you so much, Cuddles!"</p><p>"I bet you're gonna have lots of fun playing with that," said Cuddles.</p><p>"I'm sure I will."</p><p>Giggles put her new playset aside for the moment, and then picked up Toothy's gift. It looked similar to the present from Cuddles, but this one was a dark purple box wrapped in a lighter purple ribbon. Giggles pulled the ribbon off this gift, and then removed the lid. She reached her hand inside, but it felt like there were two things inside. So she looked in the box in curiosity.</p><p>Indeed, there weren't one thing in this gift, but two things. They were plush toys of Lucretia and FruFru, also from Harvey Street Kids; they were made out of high quality material and had permanent, adorable closed smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Aww!" Giggles picked up both of the toys - first the toy of Lucretia, then the one of FruFru - and held them in her hands. The sparkles in her eyes told all of her friends and her mother how much she appreciated these toys. "They're so cute! Thank you, Toothy!"</p><p>"You're welcome, Giggles. I'm glad you like them," said Toothy.</p><p>"Indeed, those plush toys are very cute," Giggles' mother agreed. "I think I've seen them before, but I can't quite place the name..."</p><p>"They're plush toys of Lucretia and FruFru, Mom," Giggles explained. "They're from the same show Audrey, Dot and Lotta are from."</p><p>"Oh." Her mom giggled a bit in response. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm just not as familiar with that show as you and your friends are..."</p><p>"It's alright," said Giggles. "There's always something we're not familiar with, and that's okay."</p><p>"Oh, and Giggles?" Flaky asked. "My gift might go with those plush toys... Just wanted to let you know."</p><p>"Really? In that case, thank you for the reminder," Giggles said.</p><p>She placed the Lucretia and FruFru toys back in the box she got it from, and then picked up Petunia's gift. This one was a dark blue box, wrapped in a pink ribbon. Giggles removed the ribbon from the box, and then removed the lid from it. She then reached her hand inside.</p><p>"Hmm?" she asked herself when she felt what was inside.</p><p>Was this gift what she thought it was? She grabbed it gently and pulled it out. It turned out to be a bouquet of pink, white and yellow flowers, wrapped in a pink cloth. She could somehow tell they would be flowers, but she didn't expect them to look as lovely as they did.</p><p>"Oh, they're beautiful!" said Giggles. "Thank you so much, Petunia!"</p><p>Petunia smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Giggles. It took me quite a few days to grow those flowers."</p><p>Giggles held her flowers in her hands, and then gave them a few gentle sniffs to smell them. They smelled just as beautiful as they looked.</p><p>"How do they smell, Giggles?" Lumpy wanted to know.</p><p>"They smell as pretty as they look, for sure," Giggles replied. Almost as soon as she'd said that, however, she gave a mild sneeze, doubling over unexpectedly as she did so. "Haaah-cheww!"</p><p>Everyone winced in surprise as they heard the sneeze, but then laughed in amusement. That had been a cute and amusing sneeze, after all.</p><p>Giggles blushed as she rubbed her nose cutely with her forefinger. "...Excuse me."</p><p>"It's alright, darling. And bless you," her mom said.</p><p>"Yeah, bless you," Petunia replied in agreement.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Not too long afterward, Giggles had finished rubbing her nose. She placed the flowers that Petunia had given her back in the box she'd gotten them from, and then picked up Nutty's gift. It was in a light green box, and wrapped in a ribbon that had red and white stripes. It reminded her of a candy cane, which made her giggle a bit.</p><p>Giggles then pulled the ribbon off the box, and removed the lid from it. She reached her hand inside, feeling something that felt like a bag. She pulled it out, revealing what it was: a bag of rainbow gummy bears, which came in six out of the seven colors of the rainbow (except for indigo) and had six different flavors: strawberry, orange, lemon, green apple, blue raspberry and grape.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Nutty!" said Giggles. "These look delicious!"</p><p>"I know, right?" Nutty agreed. "I actually bought two bags of those, but I ate one of them. It's not like I could help myself or anything, but I'm just glad I saved the other one for you!"</p><p>Giggles gently tore open the bag, which happened to be resealable, and then pulled out one of the red gummy bears. She took it into her mouth, making sure not to touch her mouth with her fingers, and then chewed gently.</p><p>"Mmm..." She smiled from the flavor, and then swallowed before she spoke. "You're right, Nutty, these taste great!"</p><p>"They sure do! Hehehe!" said Nutty.</p><p>Giggles then closed the bag, making sure to get all of its air out to keep the candy fresh, and placed it aside. It was then that she picked up Flaky's gift, which was a red box with a white ribbon. She pulled the ribbon off it, then removed the lid. This time, she looked inside, and her eyes quickly widened in disbelief.</p><p>Inside this gift were plush toys of Audrey, Dot and Lotta, exactly as they'd appeared on Harvey Street Kids.</p><p>"Aaaaawwwww!!!" Giggles' eyes were filled with sparkles and hearts. "Flaky, these are so cuuuute~!! Thank you so, so very much!"</p><p>Flaky smiled. "You're welcome, Giggles. I'm glad I decided to get you those, especially since they'd go with your Lucretia and FruFru toys."</p><p>"Yeah. I can already tell." Giggles gave a cute giggle, and Flaky giggled as well.</p><p>After putting her plush toys of the Harvey Girls aside, Giggles picked up Sniffles' gift. This one was a blue-gray box with a blue ribbon. She pulled the ribbon off, removed the lid from the box, then reached her hand in.</p><p>"Oh!" Giggles pulled her hand out, now holding a bottle of pink and yellow powder. "What's this?"</p><p>"It's one of my sneezing powders," Sniffles explained. "Why don't you smell it and see what happens?"</p><p>"Well, alright."</p><p>Giggles removed the lid from the bottle, and then held the opening to her nose. She took two gentle sniffs, taking in the aroma of the powder as well as a few tiny particles from it. Quickly, her nose began to twitch, and her nostrils flared up. The chipmunk pulled the bottle away from her face as her eyelids lowered. She was about to sneeze.</p><p>"Aaah, aaah..." Those two gasps sounded awfully familiar, but Lumpy and the others couldn't quite recognize them. Giggles moved her hand over her mouth and took a final breath. "Haaaaah..."</p><p>"Choo!" She then doubled over as she sneezed quietly into her hand, without even spraying it. She wanted to pull her hand away and rub her nose, but before she could, she needed to sneeze again. So she went ahead and exploded again, this one being no less cute or mild than the first. "Chu! Chew! Tchew! Hchew!"</p><p>As Giggles released her sneezes, she could hear all of her friends giggling in adoration. She blushed as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.</p><p>"Aww!" said Giggles' mom, sparkles and hearts in her eyes. "Those were the cutest sneezes I've ever heard! Bless you, darling!"</p><p>Giggles smiled, forefinger under nose. "Thank you." She pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her nose with it. Her other friends blessed her as well:</p><p>"Bless you, Giggles~!" said Sniffles.</p><p>"Bless you~!" said Lumpy.</p><p>"Yeah, bless you!" said Toothy.</p><p>"Gesundheit," Petunia said.</p><p>"Yeah, Gesundheit!" said Cuddles.</p><p>"B-bless you!!" said Nutty.</p><p>"Bless you, Giggles!" Flaky said. "Those sneezes were even cuter than the one from the flowers!"</p><p>Giggles kept blushing, still wiping her nose with the handkerchief she was holding. "Thank you..." She then turned to Sniffles. "Hey, Sniffles?"</p><p>"Yes?" Sniffles asked.</p><p>"What was in that sneezing powder of yours?" Giggles gave a sniffle, then blew her nose quietly. As soon as she was done with that, she went back to rubbing her nose, which was now cleared.</p><p>"I made it mostly with pollen, and a rather special substance," Sniffles explained. "It's the substance that causes the person who inhales it to sneeze quite cutely. Did you like it?"</p><p>"Actually, I did," Giggles said. "It smelled really good, too. Thank you for making it for me, Sniffles."</p><p>"You're welcome~" Sniffles replied.</p><p>Giggles folded up her handkerchief and put it back in her pocket. Then she picked up Lumpy's gift, a light blue box with a light yellow ribbon. It reminded her of Lumpy's colors, which made her giggle. That said, she pulled off the ribbon, then removed the lid from the box and looked inside. She gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief, and then reached into the box to pull out the object.</p><p>It was a DVD of Harvey Street Kids; specifically, the first volume of the first season.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness!" said Giggles. She turned to Lumpy, a smile of happiness appearing on her face. "Oh, Lumpy, thank you so much!"</p><p>"You're welcome," Lumpy said with a smile. "I wanted to get you the entire first season, but it would have been too expensive..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>Giggles' mother walked up to her to see her gift.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie!" said Mom. "I can't believe you received a Harvey Street Kids DVD!"</p><p>"Me, neither," Giggles replied. "I have a feeling I'm gonna have a great time watching these episodes."</p><p>She turned the DVD over to its back side, and then read some of the text that was on it.</p><p>"Let's see... This DVD has War and Trees, Trade Wreck, While You Weren't Sleeping, The Secret Strife of Pets, Harveyween, New Kid on the Block, It's a Wonderful LARP, and My Sectional Romance," said Giggles. "Oh, and the bonus episode, What Makes You Hic."</p><p>"Cool!" said Cuddles.</p><p>"You're lucky you've got a DVD of Harvey Street Kids now, Giggles," said Toothy.</p><p>"Yeah, we've had to watch it online since the day it was released," Flaky added.</p><p>"I'm glad, too." Giggles then put down her DVD. "Well, I think that's it."</p><p>But as soon as she finished saying that, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Giggles turned around, seeing her mother. She was holding a bag in her hand.</p><p>"Giggles, honey?" Mom asked. She showed her the bag, revealing that it had a pink background with red dots. "I made this for you myself. Happy Birthday, sweetie."</p><p>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>Giggles took the bag, and then held it in one hand as she placed her other hand inside it. The thing inside felt like an item of clothing. She took it and gently pulled it out, but then her eyes widened once again in disbelief. It was an item of clothing, but not just any item of clothing...</p><p>It was a dress, just big enough for her to wear. The shoulder and upper body areas were pink, but the outlines were yellow, and the skirt area had a pink and yellow horizontal-striped pattern.</p><p>"O-oh, my..."</p><p>"What do you think, sweetie?" Mom asked.</p><p>"Oh, Mom, it's really pretty!" Giggles said. The smiles on her friends' faces told her that they agreed.</p><p>"Indeed, it is," Mom replied. "But would you do us a favor and try it on? I want to see you wear it."</p><p>Giggles nodded, and then walked out of the room to try on her new dress. Once she was out of the doorway's view, she took off her bow, and then put her dress on. Then she put her bow back on, and returned to the party.</p><p>The moment she returned, she heard all of her friends and her mother making all sorts of comments, out of adoration and amazement.</p><p>"As Dot would say, I don't say wow often, but... Wow!" said Petunia.</p><p>"And as Lotta would say, I do say wow often, but... Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!" Flaky replied.</p><p>"Giggles, that... is... beautiful!" said Lumpy.</p><p>"It absolutely is!" Sniffles said in agreement.</p><p>Giggles' mother pulled out a mirror and held it in front of Giggles. The chipmunk couldn't believe her eyes when she saw herself with her new dress on.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness! You're right, this dress IS beautiful!" Giggles said. "I absolutely, positively love it!"</p><p>Mom put down the mirror. "I knew you would - that's how I can tell when my hard work has paid off."</p><p>Giggles looked up at her, and then gave her a big hug. "Thank you so, so much, Mom!"</p><p>Her mother hugged her in return. "You're welcome, sweetheart."</p><p>The two female chipmunks kept one another in their arms for quite a long time, while the other Tree Friends looked on with smiles of pure bliss on their faces. What felt like a few minutes passed, and soon they let go.</p><p>Now that all of Giggles' presents had been unwrapped, the gang went with Giggles' idea from earlier and proceeded onto their tickle fight. They didn't need to pick up any available tickle tools or whatever; they had their hands to do the tickling. To start off, Cuddles tickled Toothy's tummy, Flaky tickled Petunia's sides, Sniffles tickled Lumpy's chin and belly... and Nutty tickled Giggles on the sides, belly and ribcage. They weren't the only ones being tickled, either; sometimes Toothy gave Cuddles some tickles on the ribcage, Giggles tickled Sniffles' sides, and Lumpy tickled Nutty's tummy, among other combinations.</p><p>And for once, Petunia managed to tickle Flaky. In case you may be wondering, all she had to do was wiggle her forefinger against one of her sides, which made her giggle without needing to sneeze. The whole time, however, the air was filled with laughter, both from the ticklees and the ticklers..</p><p>Mom didn't participate, however; she was more than willing to watch as the younger Tree Friends tickled each other. It was cute to watch them get tickled and hear them laugh, anyway.</p><p>About five minutes went by, and everyone agreed that their tickle fight needed to end. Everyone stood where they were, panting as they tried to recover their breath. Giggles held her sides as she blushed.</p><p>"That was fun..." Giggles said.</p><p>"It sure was," Lumpy agreed.</p><p>"Yeah. And for once, I didn't even need to... Hah-chyew!" Flaky suddenly doubled over with a cute sneeze, and then placed her forefinger underneath her nose. "...sneeze."</p><p>Giggles and the others all giggled in amusement. that sneeze had been adorable.</p><p>"Bless you," said Giggles as Flaky rubbed her nose with that same forefinger.</p><p>"Indeed. And speaking of sneezing..." Sniffles said as he got an idea. He pulled out his black sneezing powder from earlier. "What say we all sneeze from this now?"</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement - everyone except for Giggles' mother, who took a few steps backward so she wouldn't inhale any of the powder. But Sniffles understood and blew some of his powder into the air. And before long, the Tree Friends began to sneeze.</p><p>"Heh, haah... Aaah-chyu!" Sniffles was the first to explode; he was the closest to the powder, after all.</p><p>"Ah, aaaah... HaaaAAAHHH-CHUUU!!!" Lumpy gave a sneeze of his own, automatically placing his forefinger under his nose afterward.</p><p>"Aaaah... AaaaAAAHHH-CHOO!!!" Cuddles doubled over as he released a sneeze, sounding oddly similar to when SpongeBob sneezed in a few episodes the gang had seen.</p><p>"Haah... Haaah-choooo!!" Toothy was the next one to sneeze, and made sure to put his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Aa-aa-ahhhh-choo-o-o!" Nutty sneezed as well, jittering as he did so. He then rubbed his nose rapidly with his hand.</p><p>"Haaah, aaaah... Haaah-chyewww!" Petunia gave a mild sneeze, and then pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her nose with it.</p><p>"Ahhh... Aaaaah... Chu!" Flaky was next to let out a sneeze, putting both of her hands over her mouth as she did so.</p><p>"Aaaah... Haaaah... HAAAAHHHH-CHEW!!" Giggles let out another sneeze, followed quickly by a few more. "AH-CHYEW! HAH-CHU! Huh... CHYUUU! AH-CHOO!! AHHH-CHEWW!!!"</p><p>The eight Tree Friends kept sneezing for a straight minute, but none of their explosions were too loud or long-lasting. They all sounded amusing and cute, although Giggles' and the girls' sneezes were probably the cutest. Not that that was a surprise, of course.</p><p>Soon the Tree Friends were done sneezing, and Giggles' mother walked back up to them.</p><p>"Bless you, everyone," said Mom.</p><p>The eight Tree Friends were all rubbing and wiping their noses from their sneezes. Cuddles and Toothy used their arms; Nutty and Sniffles used their hands; Petunia used her handkerchief; and Flaky, Lumpy and Giggles used their forefingers.</p><p>"Thank you," they all said in unison. They all looked a bit dazed from their shared sneezing fit, but the smiles on their faces made it clear that they had all had a great time.</p><p>Finally, the sun had begun to set, and Giggles' birthday party was over. She and her mother thanked her friends for giving her such a memorable day, and Giggles thanked them once again as they told her happy birthday, one at a time. Not long afterward, Mom held the front door open for their guests as they departed to go home.</p><p>After all of them had left, however, Giggles' heard her smartphone ring. She brought it out of her pocket, pressed the Talk button and spoke.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, Giggles. It's Lifty and Shifty," said a voice on the other line, which Giggles recognized as the latter. "We wanted to wish you a happy birthday."</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Giggles said with a smile.</p><p>"How was your birthday, girl?" Lifty wanted to know.</p><p>"It was great," said Giggles. "We ate some delicious cake, and I got lots of nice presents. Oh, and we had a tickle fight, too, and Sniffles also made us sneeze with one of his sneezing powders."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds like fun!" said Shifty.</p><p>"It truly was," Giggles said in agreement.</p><p>"Oh, I bet! Sorry we couldn't be there, though," Lifty said. "We had to work later than usual for whatever reason..."</p><p>"It's alright. I understand," said Giggles. "But just because my birthday party is over doesn't mean the fun has to end."</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong there," Shifty replied.</p><p>"How would you guys like to come over tomorrow to hang out with me?" Giggles asked. "Maybe we could tickle each other, and make each other sneeze."</p><p>"You know, that's a great idea!" Lifty said. "I just hope your mom doesn't mind us coming over - not that we're worried about that, we just don't know her too well."</p><p>"It's alright, I'm sure she won't mind," Giggles said. "She's told me before that she doesn't have a problem with me being with you."</p><p>"Okay, great," said Shifty. "See you tomorrow, Giggles."</p><p>"You have a good night, okay?" Lifty added.</p><p>"You, too, guys. Bye." Giggles then hung up, and placed her smartphone back in her pocket.</p><p>Not long afterward, Mom made dinner for herself and her daughter, and they ate. It was quite delicious, but Giggles could feel her eyelids growing heavy after she'd finished.</p><p>"You must be tired after such a fun birthday," Mom acknowledged.</p><p>"I guess so," Giggles agreed, rubbing her eyes gently.</p><p>She got up from her seat and went upstairs. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then went into her bedroom. She gently took off her dress that her mother had made for her, placed it on the dresser for tomorrow, and then crawled into bed. A few minutes later, her mom came in to tuck her in.</p><p>"Good night, sweetie, and happy birthday," Mom said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead.</p><p>"Thank you, Mom. Good night," Giggles replied.</p><p>Mom then switched off the light and made her way out of the room, closing the door gently as she did so. Giggles yawned quietly into her hand, and then closed her eyes as she went off to sleep. For the rest of the night onward, she could hear the crickets chirping outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>